The present invention relates to a storage structure for a cabinet. More particularly, it relates to a pullout storage structure for use in a bathroom cabinet.
Cabinetry has evolved from a simple box having a door or drawer, to complex geometries including a mixture of doors, drawers, shelves and compartments. Cabinetry is no longer viewed as purely utilitarian; users have begun to demand more from high-end products. Cabinetry must now incorporate a bold look and sophisticated features (e.g., built-in televisions, speakers, LED lighting, etc.) in addition to the traditional utilitarian aspects users have come to expect (e.g., storage space, durability, ease of use, etc.).
While most cabinets provide storage, improve organization, and conceal the contents, more innovative designs provide the traditional utilitarian features while incorporating modern amenities. Furthermore, to be economical, the cabinetry must be easily manufactured, installed, adjusted, operated and maintained.
Traditional cabinets have numerous drawbacks. Oftentimes, in order to conceal stored items and maintain a clean appearance, the items are stored behind doors or placed into drawers. While this allows the items to be hidden away when not in use, locating items placed on high shelves (e.g., such as a high-mounted medicine cabinet) or deep within dark, crowded drawers (e.g., drawers of a vanity) can be difficult. As a further example, many medicine cabinets provide a mirrored surface on the outside of the cabinet; however, to access items within the cabinet the door, and hence mirror, must be pivoted away from the user. As a result, the user cannot both view the contents of the cabinet and the mirror simultaneously.
Thus, a need continues to exist for cabinetry that provides convenient access to and storage of items for use in a bathroom.